Fictional Trope Physiology
The power to embody specific traits/recurring tropes in fiction. Variation of Fictional Mimicry and Genre Embodiment. Also Called *Fictional Archetype Embodiment/Mimicry/Physiology *Fictional Trope Embodiment/Mimicry *Recurring Trope Embodiment/Mimicry/Physiology *Sub-Genre Embodiment/Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities The user embodies and possesses the different qualities and tropes from fiction such as literature, film, video games, etc. This often extends to sub-genres found in certain kinds of narrative that arises or even specific franchises, granting them various abilities that mimic their own respective genres and motifs. For example, a character can embody all of the stereotypes found in 1980's actions films, being packed with muscles and wielding large guns with an impossible amount of ammo, while other characters embody all of the stereotypes found in 1990's actions films, wearing all-black leather trench-coats and sunglasses, behaving cold and emotionally detached. Applications *Archetype Empowerment *Bullet-Time Effect *Comic Narration *Plot Control **Plot Device Techniques *Self Transcendence Associations *Cartoon Physics *Fiction Manipulation *Fictional Mimicry *Genre Embodiment *Video Game Physics Limitations *May be ineffective in the real world, the logic and physics of the real world being incompatible with their line of thinking. *Behavior may be dictated by whatever they represent, making them come across as insane or simply inept at what they do. *May be unaware that they are mere parodies of actual people. Known Users See Also: Affectionate Parody and Take That. Known Locations *Burton Land (Channel Awesome) Gallery 3D Brothers Channel Awesome.png|The 3D Brothers (Channel Awesome) are three abstract visual gags that embody the three different ways 3D is used in modern cinema... Dignified 3D Brother Channel Awesome.png|...Dignified representing 3D used to transport the viewer to another world like in Hugo and How to Train Your Dragon... Distracting 3D Brothers Channel Awesome.png|...Distracting representing the use of 3D to assault the viewer like in Jaws 3-D, Friday the 13th Part 3D and Spy Kids 3D Game Over... Doesn't Count 3D Brothers Channel Awesome.png|...and Doesn't Count representing the type of 3D meant to excite but is ultimately meaningless like in Clash of the Titans and The Last Airbender. Burton Land.png|Burton Land (Channel Awesome) is a realm where everything, from the landscape to the citizens, is based on recurring tropes and stereotypes found in Tim Burton movies. Catwomen.png|The Catwomen (Channel Awesome) are a group of actresses that have played catwomen, possessing abilities and behaviour that reflect the recurring tropes the character has been through in adaptations (the one exception being Halle Barry). Devboner.jpg|Devil Boner (Channel Awesome) is a parody of Dark Age Comic book characters. Nostalgia Critic_Malcomous:Tamity.jpeg|Malcomous and Tamity (Channel Awesome) were people who embodied the different tropes and stereotypes of The Matrix movies, their actions dictated by said tropes. Agent Schmuck_1.jpeg|Agent Schmuck/Schmucker (Channel Awesome) was a powerful entity that embodied the different tropes and stereotypes of The Matrix movies, his actions dictated by said tropes. Target_3.png|Target (Channel Awesome) is a goofy supervillain that embodies the various recurring tropes and stereotypes found in crazed, wide-eyed supervillains found in comic book movies made in the early 2000's, as well as being a parody of Collin Farrell's Bullseye. Literals Fables.jpg|The Genres (Fables) are a group of literals that each embody the different genres of fiction, their powers and different trains of thought each dictated by what they represent. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Art-based Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Silly Powers Category:Rare power